Thank You Nii san!
by sethrox9730
Summary: A fic for Momokochan4's contest. A brotherly/sisterly fic between Mori and Nicole


I personally think it could be better. What do you think? This is for Momokochan4's contest.

-Nicole's P.O.V.-

"Nico-chan! We are going to the fair today! Wakey wakey!" Hunny cheered at the door of my room.

I sat up and glared at them before falling back down onto the bed. Mori called a maid in to dress me and slung me over his shoulder when she was done…again. After about five minutes we got to the waiting limo and he set me in the seat. I, not having been able to sleep, sat up and rubbed my bleary eyes. I was happy to find my glasses were somehow already on my face and that they had miraculously stayed on my face. The rest of the Host Club oohhhed and ahhed at seeing my cute tiredness. Well whatever, I'm still tired. Ten minutes later we pulled up to a fair. Haruhi stood at the gate, apparently waiting for us. I got out and immediately got pulled into the park. There were soo many people here for a fair. Sure I had been to the fair back home but I had never seen one this full. Everyone else was discussing where we should go next but I contented myself with people watching. I must not have been watching the right people because when I turned back to the club, they weren't there. Stupid sea of people! Made me loose my friends! I huffed and walked over to a, surprisingly empty, meadowy area that was being used as a place to eat. Suddenly I saw something, or rather someone, that I would know anywhere. Nicholas stood about twenty feet away from me at the other end of the clearing.

"Nicholas! Nick!" I shouted to him attracting attention from those around me.

He motioned at me in earnest to follow him and I obliged, running to my twin. I missed him, it was lonely here without him. He lead me to the edge of the fairgrounds before I hesitated but he continued on, motioning again for me to follow, never saying anything.

"Nick-nii-chan, I'm scared. Where are you taking me? I don't want my friends to worry," I asked but he just kept going.

Finally I threw all doubts aside. This _is my brother, he won't hurt me. I looked around and noticed that I had no clue where we are. Finally he stopped, looked at me and opened his arms. I ran up to him and gave him a hug, only to find that he wasn't there. I must have imagined him just like Ginger and Jasmine. *sniffle* Bu-but, I need him! He is my other half and it's lonely without him here. I sat on the sidewalk and felt tears roll down my face. It is mid-afternoon, I'm lost, a bit hungry, and none of my friends know where I am. I reached for my phone and found that it wasn't there. Stupid maids forgot my phone. I looked up and saw that I must have been in a bad area of town. Nearby buildings were falling apart and in all around terrible condition. People could be heard yelling off in the distance and it was all really scary. I started walking the way I knew I had come but I only made it a few blocks down when a rough hand grabbed my arm. A group of men pulled me into the alley and I fell on the ground, more tears flooding my eyes. They surrounded me and started…touching me. I got really, really freaked out and I lashed out a punch at the nearest guy. More guys approached and I continued to fight back. One of them managed to grab me and I screamed bloody murder and attempted to flip him. His grip was tight but at the price of some very hard hits from me. All of the sudden he was gone, as were his friends. I looked up and saw Mori-nii standing there with Hunny, both looking extremely worried(well Hunny looked it…Mori …you get the idea). Amazingly enough I hadn't managed to get hurt but I was still scared and sad out of my mind. Tears continued to fall freely as Hunny hopped down and ran to me. _

"_Are you O.K Nico-chan? Do you want to hold Usa-chan to make you feel better?" Hunny asked, holding out the specified pink plush to me._

_I opened my arms and hugged it close to me and I ran to Mori-nii and hugged his leg._

"_Nick…I thought…he was here…lead me out here…those guys…touched me…" I mumbled through his pant leg._

_Mori hushed me by putting his hand on my head and stroking my hair back._

"_Hush imouto, just don't go running off alone ok? I was really worried," Mori said….Mori said little sister? _

_I'm his little sister? ^_^ I'm glad he thinks I'm his sister._

"_Hai Mori-nii. Arigato," I mumbled, pulling my face away to grin up at him._

_Hunny climbed back onto his back and I clung onto Mori's sleeve. We walked out way back to the fair, where we met the rest of the club. They fawned over me and asked if I was alright, to which I merely grinned and said, "I'm not afraid, my nii-chan will always be there to save me!"_


End file.
